When Love Takes Hold
by m.o.c.k.i.n.g.b.i.r.d xox
Summary: Lily Evans, now entering her seventh year at Hogwarts, has always hated and avoided a certain James Potter, who has been pursuing her for the last six years. But when he turns up for seventh year, completely changed, Lily finds her hatred melting away.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Lily Evans surveyed herself critically in her wardrobe mirror. A beautiful young girl of almost seventeen stared back at her. Lily's eyes travelled slowly over her long, lustrous dark red hair and delicate, creamy complexion. Moving slightly closer, she stared into her stunning emerald eyes, rimmed with thick dark lashes and a faint streak of black eyeliner. She giggled slightly as she surveyed a cluster of tiny freckles on the bridge of her nose.

Stepping back from the mirror, she straightened out her clothes. Always the tomboy, she was dressed in a flattering white vest top, layered over a longer black one and a pair of dark green combats. She smiled to herself at the thought of returning to school and turned away from the mirror to continue her packing.

* * *

James Potter rumpled his hair up. _Don't do that, _he thought_, she doesn't like it.. _

He was thinking, of course, of his one and only, Lily Evans. Maybe this, his final year at Hogwarts, would finally be his year. It had always baffled him that Lily, who had always hated and rejected him, was the only girl in the entire school who could resist his charms. Along with Sirius Black, he was probably the most attractive boy in the school, and he knew it. Maybe this was why. Lily had always said he was arrogant. Perhaps it was time to deflate his head a little; have a go at modesty for once.

* * *

Lily pushed her way through the bustling crowd at platform 9 ¾. Fingering the shiny Head Girl badge in her pocket, she searched for the Prefect carriage in the middle of the train. She was looking forward to meeting the Head Boy. After all, she would be working with him all year.

Walking with her head in the clouds, as usual, she didn't notice when a fat ginger cat streaked right under her trolley. It went rocketing forward when she tripped over the cat, while she fell backwards. Gasping, she flailed and tried to block her fall, but she felt a pair of strong arms catch her before she hit the floor and set her back on her feet. Pushing her hair out of her eyes, she turned and was surprised when she found herself staring into the deep, hazel eyes of James Potter.

'Hi Ev- Lily,' he said, smiling brightly.

'Hello Potter.' Lily raised an eyebrow. 'Um, thanks for that.'

'No problem. You'll want to watch out. There are people running round this platform like mad things.'

'Yeah. I noticed,' Lily said, but with less sarcasm than she was used to using when talking to James Potter. She liked the way he smiled with his eyes.

'So,' James said, moving forward to lift Lily's things back onto her fallen trolley, 'how was your summer?'

'It was- fine, thank you…' Lily was confused. Was James Potter actually being courteous or was it just her? Uncomfortable, she reached a hand up to her neck. She gasped quietly when she felt no necklace dangling there.

'Ah,' said James, bending down, 'You might want this.' He picked a silver Tiffany bean on a fine chain up from the floor of the platform.

"Oh god. Thank you.'

James stood behind Lily and moved her hair to one side. A faint waft of perfume met his nostrils. He counted the beauty spots on her neck. Eight. They looked like a little constellation. Snapping out of his reverie, he fastened the chain around her neck, breathed in her scent once more and then stood back.

'There you go,' he said brightly.

"Thanks' Lily turned to him. For once, James detected a hint of warmth in her emerald eyes.

'No problem. Anyway, it was nice talking to you again, but I have to find my carriage. Bye Lily.' James took her hand and gave it a small kiss. Attempting to look enraged, Lily pulled her hand back. But she did it gently. She felt shivers running up her spine.

'Bye, James. Thanks… for your help.'

' Any time. You just give a holler.'

He gave a small hop, then began to walk quickly towards the middle of the train. Lily watched him go, not sure what to think. Cautiously, she followed him in search of the Prefect carriage.

* * *

Happiness surging through him, James skipped along, looking for Sirius. He found him, sitting on a bench with Remus, lazily fiddling with a strand of his long, dark hair and unknowingly attracting the adoring stares of many of the girls on the platform. James crept up 'til he was right behind Sirius, and then pounced.

'Argh! James, you ass!'

'Serves you right. I can see you, you shameless flirt.'

'Oh shut up! Not my fault babes love me, is it girls?' James looked over at the girls. A few giggled, flicking their hair and fluttering long eyelashes. He distinctly heard one of them say: 'See, the good ones always come in threes.' _Thank God Lily's not like this _thought James silently, or _I wouldn't have a chance._

'Anyway Padfoot, where'd you put my stuff? Mum said you were looking after it.'

'Oh look, the Head Boy's already ordering people around.'

'Shut up. C'mon, where is it?'

'It's in your carriage already. What's up, anyway, you look really flustered about something.'

'Oh it's nothing.'

'It's Evans again isn't it?'

'Well, I think I may have just had a breakthrough.'

'Hmmm. Ok then. Good luck mate. Maybe this is your year.'

_Maybe it is_, thought James as he walked towards his carriage. _Just maybe_.

* * *

Lily hauled her trunk into the carriage and looked around_. Wow_, she thought, impressed. The carriage was much more luxurious than the others. She had thought so in fifth year when she had first become a prefect. It _was _impressive, done up in deep shades of wood and dark red velvet and white curtains.

She sat down next to the window and noticed a small pile of belongings on the top luggage rack. Curious, she thought, and turned to look through the window.

As James strode confidently through the corridors of the Hogwarts Express, he wondered in his head who the Head Girl was likely to be. He knew who he wanted it to be. Ever since he had found out that Lily was a Gryffindor prefect and Remus had been made one rather than him, he had been disappointed and jealous of the time his best friend was able to spend with Lily, the girl of his dreams. However, when Dumbledore had informed him that Head meetings would coincide with Remus' monthly transformations into a werewolf, James had all too happily accepted his invitation to take Remus' place.

Arriving at the door of the Head compartment, he peered through the window. As he had hoped, Lily sat with her legs crossed in casual elegance, gazing through the window at the bustling crowd on the platform. He glanced at his reflection in a small mirror by the door and, out of habit, ran a hand through his already unruly hair. Smiling, he pushed the door open.

* * *

'So, we meet again.' Lily nearly fell off her seat in shock. She stared, frozen to her chair, as James gave her a friendly wink and a small smile.

'Wh- what are you doing here?' She said, a little too aggressively than she meant to, 'you're not allowed in here.'

'Of course I am. This compartment's reserved for me.' He dug his Head Boy badge out of his pocket and showed it to her. 'See? Sorry, I obviously startled you a little.'

'A little? Anyway, never mind, wasn't your friend Remus the Gryffindor prefect?'

'Yeah, well. He couldn't make the monthly meetings. He's… busy.' James finished lamely. Lily raised an eyebrow.

'Right,' she said sceptically. 'So you took his place?'

'Dumbledore gave it to me instead. Wanted to teach me responsibility, I guess. As you probably know, I am a bit of a rascal.' He winked again. Lily grinned in spite of herself. Her coldness towards James was melting away.

'Yeah. I'd definitely noticed,' she said, laughing.

Raising his eyebrows mischievously, he indicated the seat opposite Lily and said- 'Mind if I sit here?'

'No, go ahead.'

'Thanks.'

James sat and glanced out the window as the train began to move slowly out of the platform. He turned back to Lily and smiled gently. 'So,' he said, 'Good summer?'

* * *

An hour later, with about two more hour left till their arrival, the food trolley came, and the smiling witch pushing it handed over their change and their food and trundled away. James and Lily ate ravenously and kept up their conversation all the while. They talked about Quidditch, Lily explained her long-time terror of flying and James promised that maybe one day he would cure her of her fear. The conversation wandered to Hogsmeade, school, family; anything and everything.

'Brrrr. I'm freezing,' exclaimed Lily, rubbing her arms in the cold.

'Here,' said James, holding his sweater out to her. 'Put this on. It's really warm. Remus' grandmother knitted it for me.'

'Thanks. Thanks a lot.' Lily was dumbstruck. It was so hard to believe how nice James was being. Not stuck up, not arrogant or rude or anything.

A couple of hours later, they fell silent. It was not an uncomfortable silence, or a sullen one- more companionable and friendly. They looked out of the window, not talking, but occasionally looking at each other and smiling shyly.

After around half an hour of silence, James opened his mouth and turned to look at Lily.

'So-' He stopped and smiled gently. Lily was asleep, her head against the window and her arms thrust deep into James' sweater.

_I cannot _believe_ this is happening_, James thought to himself, his head almost exploding with happiness as he looked into her face. _She looks so peaceful, almost smiling. Wow. I can't believe this is happening- Lily Evans- my one and only crush, the girl I've practically been in love with since I was eleven years old, is asleep wearing my sweater! She doesn't hate me- we just had a conversation for the last one and a half hours! _

Quietly, James slipped out of the compartment and sprinted to the compartment three doors along. He burst in, laughing madly and hugging a flabbergasted Sirius as he skipped to his seat.

'Er, Prongs? What's up with you?' Remus asked, dumbstruck at James' mood.

'Evans.' Sirius said straightaway. 'I know it's Evans- isn't it James?'

'Yup! You will not believe it! She's being _nice_ to me! I mean, we've been chatting animatedly for the last, like, two hours! And you know what- right now, as we speak, Lily Evans, possibly the most gorgeous girl in the year, is fast asleep under _my_ sweater!'

'Wow,' said Peter, awe spreading over his pudgy face.

'Oh, shut up Wormtail. It's not that big a deal,' said Sirius bluntly.

'It is for me! This is the first time she hasn't looked at me like a piece of dirt!' Cried James indignantly.

'You two haven't snogged yet?'

'No!'

'Well then I don't know what you're so excited about.'

'Sirius, do you know what? I liked you so much better before this summer! Since you moved in you've been nothing but a bloody pain in the arse!'

James stormed out of the compartment, enraged at his best friends unsupportiveness. Approaching the Head compartment, James slowed and peered through the tiny window at his angel, asleep against the window. Opening the door silently, he slid in and sat down opposite her again. He drank in the features of her sleeping face and sighed contentedly. Turning away, he gazed back through the window at the darkening countryside.

* * *

Waking up at a particularly large jolt of the train, Lily opened her eyes sharply and stretched. James' sweater slithered to the floor and lay at her feet. She picked it up and looked at James, opposite her. He had fallen asleep only about ten minutes ago, with his feet on the seats and his head up against the wall.

She looked at him, amazed at the change that had come over him. His face was calm, but she could see the corners of his mouth pulled slightly into a smile, barely noticeable, but there. It was almost cheeky, as if he was dreaming of something funny. She smiled and got up quietly to go to the bathroom.

Returning after washing her face and re-applying her eyeliner, she gazed out of the window as the countryside, now completely dark, slipped past the train, occasionally darting looks at James as he slept. These feelings she got when she looked at him couldn't possibly be what she thought they were…


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

'James? James!' Lily was sitting next to James shaking him gently by the shoulder.

'Mmmm… What?'

'We're here.'

'Oh… Lily it's you.'

'Yep. Hi. I hope you slept well, 'cos you won't tonight. Trust me. C'mon. Grab your stuff.'

'OK. I'm ready.' James yawned and stretched as he stood up. 'Let's go.'

The two of them walked together quietly until they reached the horseless carriages outside Hogsmeade station. They walked companionably, side by side, an occasional shoulder touching, an occasional mouth opening nervously to speak and then closing again. They were both silent, slightly uncomfortable, James longing to wrap his arm round Lily, while she walked next to him, swinging her arms backwards and forwards.

Hesitantly, as they came to a stop in front of the horseless carriages outside the station, Lily said- "Um, James? I.. I had a.. good time today. Thanks.'

'It's fine Lily. My pleasure. So did I.'

'Well, um, …. good. Thanks.' She gave him a brief hug and a tiny peck on the cheek. Blushing, not quite believing that she had just kissed James Potter, Lily wandered off aimlessly, waving back. James returned the wave and turned with a dazed, faraway look on his face when he heard his name behind him.

'Oi! James! Was that what I thought it was?!' Sirius yelled from behind him.

'Errrr what?' James answered, still staring at Lily's red hair passing through the crowd. 'Um yeah… what?'

'Was that Lily Evans?'

'Of course.'

'Well mate, it looks like modesty works.'

'Haha, yeah. Thanks Sirius.'

'Prongs, she's gorgeous and everything but you do know how hard to get she is right?' Remus put in hesitantly, looking at James' face carefully.

'Of course I do. But you saw that.… you saw how nervous she was. I think she's beginning to fall for me.'

'Hmmm,' Remus said. 'Well let's grab this carriage before it leaves.'

'Yeah. Let's go,' said Peter eagerly. 'I'm starving. I wanna sink my teeth into that fest.'

'Wormtail, you're always starving,' said Sirius. But for once you're right. Let's get this one.'

The four of them climbed into the carriage and sat down on the plush blue seats. They looked out of the window as they went up the hill towards the squares of bright light coming from Hogwarts castle. James was still lost in thoughts of Lily, while his friends chatted animatedly around him in loud voices.

'God, I can't wait to get back!'

'Yeah I know!'

'Wonder if Hagrid's back yet?'

'What do you think we could do to Snivellus this year, James? James?'

'Nothing. We leave him alone.'

'Ahah. Evans.'

James didn't answer. He turned back to the window and continued to stare towards Hogwarts.

* * *

Sitting in the Great Hall next to Remus, James leaned over the table and looked at Lily. To the stares of many of the girls around her, she smiled back and waved. He blew her a kiss and turned back, watching her friends lean towards Lily and whisper madly. He gave a surreptitious half-smile and looked down at his hands. 

About a minute later, the friendly chatter in the Hall died down as Dumbledore stood up to address the students

'This year will prove to be a trying one for many of you. For this is the year when most will be taking their OWLs and their NEWTs. And, though it is a topic I do not want to bring up at so joyous a time, you may all know of the rise of certain dark wizard naming himself Lord Voldemort and modelling himself as the most powerful wizard of all time. Though many may laugh at his claims of power, he has already destroyed the lives of many and his influence is spreading steadily over the country. This may be a grievous year for many of you, but while you are under the wings of Hogwarts castle, you will be safe. Remember to stay united and keep your courage up while you are here. Your friends and teachers are here for you always. And now, I believe there is a sumptuous dinner getting cold in the chamber below, which I'm sure is just longing to be eaten. Tuck in and enjoy, all of you.' When Dumbledore's speech was over the Sorting began, the Hat singing a song of warning against the Dark Arts and giving advice to stick together and stay strong, something which had never happened during James' time at Hogwarts. When the first years had been given their houses and had sat down at the tables, timetables were handed out and students were given a chance to get aquainted, discussing the Hat's strange warning and the rise of Lord Voldemort.

Meanwhile, heaps of food had appeared on the platters scattered around the long hall tables. Remus, James, Peter and Sirius dug in, speaking seriously for once.

'That speech was kind of worrying, wasn't it?' Asked Remus, sounding concerned.

'I'm sure everything will be fine,' Sirius assured, though not sounding too convinced himself. 'This guy 'Voldemort' sounds like a complete jackass to me. More importantly, is it getting close to that time of the month Remus? I'm getting bored.'

'Already?! We just got here!'

'Exactly,' said James, 'and we haven't done anything. Do we still have the map?'

'Of course. How could I lose it?' Sirius answered. 'It's my baby.'

'It's _our_ baby, Sirius,' Remus reminded him. 'We made it together. Remember, it took us forever to get the magic right and find all the secret passages and everything? But it's amazing isn't it, we should be proud. It took a lot of brains to make that wonderful piece of parchment resting in Padfoot's bag there.'

'Yeah, definitely. I had no clue what you were talking about half the time you were making it,' added Peter, rocking on his bench, his short legs hanging off it, making him look like a little boy more than a seventeen-year-old.

'Do you ever have any idea what we're talking about, Wormtail?' Asked Sirius.

'Usually, no I don't.' The boys laughed and drank their pumpkin juice. Yawning, James got up with the other students rising and leaving the hall.

'Guys, I'm going up. I'll see you later. I'm way too tired right now. The marauders will plan this year's mischief tomorrow.'

'Yup. Bye Prongs, see you later,' said Sirius, yawning himself and grinning.

'Bye'

James left and made his exhausted way up the stairs to the Gryffindor dormitory.

* * *

'Lemongrass,' said a voice behind James, as he stood before the portrait of the Fat Lady, who demanded a password before his entrance to the common room. He turned, blinking rapidly through a haze of sleepiness, and saw Lily, standing there, looking just as tired and smiling gently. 

'Head Girl, you know,' she said jokingly, 'I kinda have to know the password. Get in.'

'Thanks,' said James. 'Hey, I was told we had private rooms or something, you know, 'cos we're the Head Boy and Girl.'

'Yeah. We get our own rooms. They're adjoining actually. Yours has a corridor leading straight through to mine.'

'Excellent….'

'Haha. Don't get any ideas Potter.' Lily cuffed him on the shoulder and led him upstairs to a door marked 'Head Girl- Lily Evans' She whispered a password and entered. 'Ok. This is my room. Like it?'

'It's okay. Bit girly. Hope mine's not like that.'

The room was carpeted in a fluffy red material that sunk under their feet, while an armoire and two sets of bookshelves had been placed against the right-hand wall and a large wooden four-poster bed upholstered in white sat right in the middle of the room.

'I quite like it actually,' James said. 'Suits you.'

'Nah, you're right. It's too girly,' said Lily, who waved her wand carelessly at the carpet, which changed to a deep blue colour, and then at the walls where posters from her room at home attached themselves magically. 'There. Much better.'

'Wow. Pretty cool,' said James. 'But, here-' he waved his own wand at the small dressing table where a small crystal vase of white roses appeared, sparkling in the light of the torches around the walls. 'Now, if I did that right, they shouldn't die.'

'Hmm. Pretty cool yourself. Thank you, they're gorgeous.' Lily smiled at him, looking straight into his eyes. 'Really gorgeous. Now- you wanna see your room?'

Lily gave him his password and then followed him into his room, which was exactly the same as her own, but with dark green carpeting rather than blue. After personalising it a little, he looked around again, then asked Lily:

'Since you know my password, can

'You won't need it to get through the corridor. It's there for emergencies. But like I said, don't go taking advantage of that.'

'Haha. Yeah, well, I'll try. Right now all I wanna do is sleep.'

'Same here. Look- I'll see you in the morning. We have our first meeting then I think.' She waved her wand at James' door, where a piece of parchment containing the details of the Head Boy's timetable appeared, pinned to the wooden frame. 'Goodnight.'

'You too,' James said, yawning widely. 'Sleep well.'

Lily left him, smiling at the door before turning to go. James sighed contentedly and whistled as he changed into his pyjamas and brushed his teeth. He pulled the covers down, flopped onto his giant bed and fell asleep immediately, as the torches in his room dimmed and extinguished.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The next few weeks passed by the same way as they always had at Hogwarts. Remus and the Marauders had had their monthly jaunts in the grounds, Sirius already had himself a girl and James had already led Gryffindor to two brilliant triumphs in the Quidditch practices. Meanwhile, Lily had so far achieved straight As for every homework they had received and gained around seventy points for Gryffindor in the running for House Cup.

James was still hurt and confused at Sirius' behaviour since the train ride, though they spoke normally and were completely relaxed around each other. He was at a loss as to why Sirius would be so cold about James' breakthroughs with Lily, but determined to find out.

The Marauders sat idly in the best armchairs in the Gryffindor common room, chatting and laughing. Every few seconds, James' eyes would dart towards Lily, sitting on the floor by the fireplace, completing that week's Transfiguration homework, his heart swelling each time as she brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes, or sucked on her quill in confusion, or sighed peacefully and stared into the fire. He had never been in any doubt of his feelings for her, but every time he looked at her, James felt them intensify, and knew that it was no longer a schoolboy crush; he was truly in love for the first time in his life.

'Oi! James! I'm trying to talk to you mate!'

'Huh? What? Oh right, yeah, what were you saying Sirius?"

'Well, if you'd been listening instead of ogling a certain gorgeous redhead, you'd probably know I was wondering whether we'd get caught if we encouraged Peeves to drop a chandelier on Snivelly's head.'

'Sirius I told you, we're leaving him alone this year.'

'Yeah, sure, but mate how many times are you gonna let him make you dangle upside down with his wand before you finally decide to get him back for it?'

'I told you, I'm laying off the guy, will you please drop it before I jinx you?'

'Fine, but since this Evans bitch started talking to you you've been a complete bore.'

James stood up, completely enraged.

'What did you call her!'

'James, mate, sit down, everyone's staring!' James shook Remus' hand off his arm and took a step closer to Sirius, who looked scared but masked it under his usual arrogant façade.

'I said what did you call her?'

'Look, I'm sorry all right? I just miss the old James, you know? The one who was fun and a good friend instead being all lovey-dovey and obsessed with this girl Evans all the time!'

'Her name is Lily, Sirius!'

'Yeah- whatever, and your name is James! And you are my best mate in the world and you're acting like a complete ass!'

'Right. Yeah. Right. Ok. I get it. I'm sorry,' James sighed, still prickling but determined to calm down. Lily probably wouldn't take very warmly to his losing his temper like this in the middle of the common room. Plus, he had never had a fight with Sirius before. They were like brothers, and this was a strange thing to happen between them.

' James, you gonna sit down now?' James turned his head slightly and saw Remus tugging at the sleeve of his robes.

Akwardly, he took his seat again and looked apologetically at Sirius. He wasn't looking at him, but out the window at a huge barn owl carrying a red envelope which was smoking slightly at the corners.

Opening the letter silently, Sirius took a deep breath and braced himself.

'Filthy traitor! Shame on you! Bringing shame on the Black family name and cavorting with Mudbloods and blood traitors! Betraying your kin! Filth! Filth! Stay away from this house

boy! Away! You will never be welcomed back into the Black family! Never! May you rot in hell you piece of filth!'

Sirius put his head in his hands and closed his eyes as the letter shrivelled in his open hand. Leaning back in his seat, a pained expression on his face, he opened them and arranged his face into an expression of casual indifference. Only James recognised the hurt and embarrassment underneath the pretence. The argument forgotten, he put his hand on Sirius' knee and forced a comforting smile.

'Who cares about the stupid hag? You're practically a Potter now mate. That's what my parents say anyway. They love having you around. Don't worry about it,' James said, then looking around the room at the staring faces, he said, 'What are you lot staring at? This doesn't have anything to do with you!'

His eyes fell on Lily, who didn't turn her face away from him, but smiled slightly at him, then turned back to her work.

'Thanks James,' said Sirius, eying James' face amusedly, 'You can, er, take your hand off my knee now. Don't want people getting ideas now do we?'

* * *

A few weeks later, James sat on his bed, his legs crossed, trying as hard as he could to concentrate on his Charms work. He was trying to practice a Hovering charm, making his book hover in the air, but his concentration was suffering badly. He had spent the whole of last Saturday with Lily, sitting by the lake, messing around. James had taught her to catch a ball behind her back with her eyes closed, and, enjoying the last few hot days of the year, they had gone swimming in the lake till the early evening. Both James' and Lily's friends looked on incredulously as they laughed, ducking under the water and grabbing one another's ankles, splashing each other and racing across the water, gilded with autumn leaves. James remembered every detail as his books hovered higher and higher above his head. He reached his left hand up and rumpled his hair dazedly. 

'I thought I told you not to do that anymore?'

Each of James' heavy books fell on his head, one after the other as his head swivelled to his door to see Lily framed in the doorway, the light gilding her red hair, and her emerald eyes sparkling with amusement as James groaned and lay back in his pillows with his eyes closed, rubbing his head.

'Oh my god. That hurt like hell.'

'Sorry,' Lily laughed.

'Aaaaargh.'

'Oh god you're bleeding.'

'Really? Cool. How much?'

'Shut up you dumbass- come here.'

Lily pulled him over to her so he was leaning against her shoulder. He looked up at her and, as their eyes met, she smiled shyly, one eyebrow raised slightly, and tapped his head hard with her wand.

'Ow! You-!' James grabbed her and pushed her off the bed, laughing. They rolled on the plush green carpet in hysterics and stopped abruptly, looking into each others' eyes. Lily rolled over so she was on top of James, and, gazing into his eyes for a second, lowered her head slowly and kissed him deeply on the mouth.

How long they stayed there, kissing on the carpet, neither of them knew. As the sky outside grew darker and darker, they held each other, caressing, exploring each others' bodies. Lily pressed her hands to James' muscular back, feeling his strong arms hold her, his face nuzzling her neck. He breathed in her soft smell, felt her body in his arms, listened to her steady breathing, felt his heart soar as they shared in this moment, as he experienced the moment he had been longing for so long.

- 3 -


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Lily sat idly at her bedroom window, staring out at the bright full moon that was just beginning to rise. Her thoughts wandered as her eyes roamed over the grounds and the lake, shimmering in the silvery moonlight. She stopped and leaned forwards slightly out the window, watching the edge of the forest. A tall boy and a small, dumpy woman were standing right in front of a huge tree. The woman seemed to tip something, like a goblet, into the boy's mouth, then turned and touched the trunk of the tree. Lily gasped quietly and leaned forwards some more as the branches of the tree went crazy, seeming to reach down, trying to attack the two people at its base. Suddenly it froze, then bent back upright slowly, creaking. The boy turned to the woman, who nodded. The boy walked forwards, and, to Lily's utter amazement, seemed to walk straight through the tree, though he never emerged from the forest. Lily sat and continued to watch as the woman walked back up to the castle, closing the huge, heavy doors behind her. Just as she was turning away, Lily caught sight of three more figures, all boys, two tall and one small and keeping close to the others, appearing afraid in the darkness of the shadows from which they had emerged. Then the two taller figures turned to each other and, with a gasp from Lily, sitting on her windowsill, they disappeared into the thin air, replaced by two huge figures, one tall and slender, standing on four graceful legs, antlers sprouting out of its beautiful head. The other animal was up to what was probably the huge stag's shoulder, and looked to be a dog, shaggy and massive, blending in so well with the shadows Lily had to conclude that it was black in colour. The two animals looked at each other briefly, then, surprising Lily with its speed, the stag leapt and ran around the lake, butting the dog gently on its way back. The dog pounced on it, then tore off after it. The third boy ran hurriedly after them, then disappeared completely in mid-sprint. Lily leaned out further, unable to see where he had gone. Then she detected a small shadow streaking across the grounds after the other two.

The huge black dog turned to the stag, which lowered its beautiful head slowly, regally, with only the hazel eyes, shining with amusement and adrenaline, indicating that this stag had, only minutes before, been James Potter. He followed his friend slowly, with all the beauty and regality of a stag, but every so often tossing his head and galloping or leaping a little, enjoying the thrill and excitement of his stag form. Sirius stopped in front of the Whomping willow, pressing the knot in the trunk quickly to avoid the thrashing branches. The rat that was Peter streaked in first, followed by James and then Sirius, in pursuit of their werewolf friend.

'Morning Sunshine! Get your ass up, I want to talk to you!'

'Map- whaaa? Wozzgoinon?'

'It's seven in the morning on Saturday and you have got to get up. Morning!'

Lily laughed as James raised his head off the pillow, his hair sticking up at the back more than ever, making him look like he had some kind of messy afro. Lily gave him a quick kiss and giggled.

'God you look gorgeous in the morning.'

'Shut up!' James yawned widely and rubbed his eyes.

'Where were you last night? I looked for you. You weren't in your room till about 4 in the morning,' Lily asked him, sounding concerned and ever so slightly accusing, watching his face.

'I, erm, I, well….'

"Sirius, Peter and Remus were all away too. In fact, your roommates have told me you're never there this time of month.'

'Lily… look… oh alright, here, I'll tell you but it's Remus' secret, and now I suppose, all of ours. Anyway, I have to tell you I suppose, but you have to swear to me- swear on your life, that you will never, ever tell a single soul. Ever. Do you promise? I'm trusting you with a secret that doesn't belong to me.'

Lily raised her eyebrows. She had never seen James this serious.

'Well? Do you promise or not? Otherwise, my lips are sealed.'

'All right. I swear I won't tell a soul.'

'Ok, well..'

James explained about Remus, how he had been bitten as a child and how Dumbledore had allowed him to come to Hogwarts as long as, during his transformations, he stayed far away from the castle and took his monthly Wolfs bane potion, which kept him calm, almost tame. Then he explained how the other three had guessed Remus' conditioned and, instead of ditching him or allowing him to have all the fun once a month, they decided to do something that had never been done by a Hogwarts student before. They had become unregistered Animagi illegally, James becoming a stag, Sirius a dog, and Peter a rat, whenever they felt the need or the desire. James studied Lily's face as he told her this part. She was, after all, the Head Girl, and he and his friends had broken not only school rules, but also the law. Her face was surprised at first, but then her expression became unreadable, slightly stern but not exactly angry.

'So, every month you run around as a stag with a full-grown werewolf?'

'No, I run around with a teenage werewolf, and I become a stag more than once a month.'

'What? You actually risk transforming in broad daylight?' Lily asked incredulously.

'Oh no, most of the time its at night.'

'Most of the…?'

'Well sometimes on Hogsmeade weekends I slope off by myself and run round on the outskirts of the village. You have no idea what it's like, Lily, it's better than flying, even better than any feeling in the world. It's like pure freedom- just my heart beating, my hooves pounding on the ground. It's liking being liquid, or air, my body suddenly feels so fluid and weightless. And then, as a stag, I can smell everything around me so much more strongly, I can hear everything and see further and clearer than I ever could as a human, even with magic helping me. It's just so, it's, I dunno. I'm completely addicted to that feeling.'

Lily's face seemed almost transported, as if she was feeling these things as James described them.

'James…' He braced himself, waiting to be scolded. 'How… how did you do it?'

'Oh. Um, well it's kinda complicated, you know, potions, charms, all that sort of stuff. I don't think anyone at Hogwarts has really ever tried it before.'

'Can you show me? I mean, like, can I be one? An Animagus?'

James was taken aback. He had expected her to tell him off for breaking the rules, not ask to join in. ' Well, yeah I guess. We can try.'

'Great! So… when?'

'When? Oh right yeah, um, sure, well I need Remus and Sirius to do it, so we could start, I guess, the day after tomorrow?'

Remus, James, Sirius and Lily were standing together in the Room of Requirement, sitting on a few plush bean bags on the floor, reading about and discussing the methods used to become Animagi.

'Well,' said Sirius amazedly, 'Bugger me. This looks harder than it was the last time we did it. What exactly was it you wanted to become, Ev?'

'I didn't think you could choose.'

'Nah, Padfoot, mate, you can't choose. It reflects who you are,' said Remus, not looking up from his book, as if he was used to Sirius' messing up like that.

'So then,' asked James, sounding bored, 'Where do we start?'

'Well,' said Remus, studying his book, 'It says here that a potion comes first, which we have to brew for a week, then Lily drinks it and has to say a load of chants and stuff, then she concentrates hard on transforming herself into an animal of some sort. And that's it.'

'That's it?' Lily asked anxiously. 'Well I can deal with that I think. So, ingredients.'

The Room complied, filling its shelves with the necessary ingredients, clearing everything off the floor and providing a huge cauldron in the middle of the room., complete with bookstand and a book open at the instructions for the potion's preparation. Enjoying each other's company, the four of them started the complicated recipe with Lily, of course, the mistress of the cauldron, directing everything.

A week or so later, the four of them were once again in the Room of Requirement, checking and rechecking their books to make sure the potion was ready.

'Looks alright. It's gone gold anyway, and that smoke is getting pretty thick now. I think it's ready.' Lily squealed quietly in excitement and grinned. 'So now what? I mean, am I supposed to drink it now?'

"It says to stir it twice anti-clockwise, then three times clockwise after the potion goes gold. Once you do that its supposed to thin out, then turn clear and thick,' Remus said, reading from the book.

'Right. So, one, two anti-clockwise and then one, two three clockwise. There we go. Now what?"

'Now you take it.'

'Ok, here goes,' Lily scooped up a gobletful of the thick liquid and held it to her lips.

'Hang on!' James said, quickly grabbing her arm. 'Remus, you're sure it's alright now?"

'Yes. James, don't worry, it's fine. Now all Lily has to do is drink it, concentrating hard on transforming herself wholly.'

'Ok then. James, get off, it's alright, I'm taking it. Now.'

Lily drank deeply, the whole goblet, and stood rigid, her eyes closed, her hands trembling slightly. Suddenly it started. She shook violently. James stepped towards her, looking worried. She thrust her arm out to stop him.

'N-no. I have to do it myself. St-stay away.'

She closed her eyes tighter, her face straining, and then suddenly, in one swift, fluid movement, she seemed to melt into thin air, replaced instantly with a tiny robin, with plush, fluffy plumage, a red chest, and bright green eyes. The robin flew to James' shoulder and gently pressed it beak into his cheek, softly cooing, its chest and throat vibrating. Sirius stared at the bird, then laughed his bark-like laugh.

'Wow. A robin. Never would have guessed. Bit small, isn't she?'

The robin took off from James' shoulder, and, cuffing Sirius on the shoulder lightly as it passed, flew three times round the room.

The door banged open. All three boys swivelled round, and Lily stopped in midair. Severus Snape was standing in the doorway, looking triumphant, and pointing his wand straight at the small robin, perched on the windowsill, looking warily At the doorway.

'Hello, birdie. I'd change back if I were you Evans. Mudbloods like you shouldn't be breaking the law like this, not without getting punished.'

'You-' James made towards Snape, but, not taking his black eyes off the robin, he flicked his wand at him and, out of the corner of his mouth, yelled – "Impedimenta!'

James went flying across the length of the room, hit the back wall and landed, motionless, on the floor, a trickle of blood seeping from his forehead. Sirius and Remus both raised their wands and aimed jinxes at Snape, who Shielded himself lazily, smirking at them. Meanwhile, the robin flew across the room to James, spread-eagled on the floor. As it descended, it transformed fluidly into Lily, who, taking the opportunity as his back was turned, wrapped Snape tightly in thick ropes and closed the door with her wand.

'Expelliarmus!' Yelled Remus, while Sirius asked- 'Ev- how's Prongs?'

'He's alright, I think.'

Lily gently turned James onto his back and caressed his cheek with her hand, pulling his head onto her lap and stroking his messy hair. Using her wand, she healed the cut on his forehead, and looked round at Snape, bound tightly and gazing at Sirius' face in hatred, which was returned in equal measure as he and Remus stood over him, panting a little.

'You wait,' said Snape, 'I'm gonna get you. I swear it.'

'Ha! Right. Good luck. It's going to be a laugh watching you do it like that,' said Sirius smirking at the sight of the thick ropes make it impossible for Snape to even scratch his nose. Snape swore and spat at Sirius' feet.

'You're going to get in deep trouble when I tell Dumbledore what you and that filthy Mudblood were doing in here.' At the word 'Mudblood', Remus snarled and James' head moved slightly on Lily's knees as he groaned quietly.

'Yeah?' Sirius said mockingly, 'well, good luck doing it. Obliviate!'

'Sirius! You shouldn't have done that! What if it screws him up?'

'Like he's not screwed up enough already? I know what I'm doing Remus. He'll remember everything that happened to him before this morning. Plus, I've erased everything to do with us and this whole Animagus thing. So, what's going on with James? Is he okay?'

'Yeah, he's fine, I think he's just waking up,' Lily said, to more groans from the floor. 'But what are we going to do about Snape?'

Snape was still sitting, bound on the floor, his memory modified, his eyes blank, staring around in an almost comically bemused way. This would only last for a few minutes, so they had to move fast to get Snape out of the room before he could remember he was ever there. Remus unbound him and, grabbing his arm more roughly than was necessary, he led Snape out the door to a classroom four floors down.

When Remus returned, James was just raising himself back to sitting position.

'Hey birdie,' he murmured, grinning at Lily's worried face. Lily laughed and kissed him, throwing her arms round his neck.

'Hey! You wanna get a room?' Sirius asked, pretending to be offended.

'Yeah. And you can talk, ' James fired back, still grinning. 'Oww God!' His right arm was sticking out at an odd angle, obviously broken. 'Brilliant. Bloody brilliant. Remind me to thank Snape for breaking my arm two days before I'm supposed to be playing Quidditch. How am I supposed to score goals with my arm like this?'

'We'll just have to see what Madame Pomfrey has to say about it mate, but I'm sure it'll be fine,' Remus put in hopefully.

'It better be or we are seriously screwed,'

'You think that's why he did it?'

'Who did what?'

'Snape just attacked you, you idiot!' Srius said disbelievingly.

'Oh. Right, yeah. You sure it wasn't just cause he hates my guts?'

'Better hope so…' Remus muttered darkly.

'Anyway, we'd better get you to Madame Promfrey and then I'll go get McGonnagol,' Lily said.


End file.
